


I Want To Be Good (For You)

by Enina



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry is a slave, Len is his master, M/M, No Plot, Not much plot, Porn, Trauma, a very short piece of porn, alternative future universe, brief - Freeform, forget that, no, really just a piece of something I've been working on a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a slave. Len is his master.</p><p>No real plot, just a small piece of an idea I had for a while.</p><p>And there is sex, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Good (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure whether this can be called an actual ficlet. It's more like a snip of one.
> 
> I tend to get these blasted huge ideas and have no time to actually write them down properly so I end up just writing down scenes from such an idea, the ones that interest me the most. Sometimes they are longer ones, sometimes they aren't. This one isn't.
> 
> Anyway, I had it catch dust on my laptop for a while now, so why not putting it out there.
> 
> It's not edited.
> 
> Have fun!

Barry cries out at the next thrust as the pleasure is nearly too much. He tries to calm himself, deepening his breath in an attempt to keep the growing arousal at bay because he knows what this would lead to.

“Relax,” his master tells him, sounding slightly out of breath but still calm and warm. This is so different from what Barry has expected, from what he has learned to expect. His master hasn’t hit him so far, hasn’t gripped his hair painfully tight and pressed his face into the ground as it was usually the case. Instead he kept an arm around his chest in a nearly tentatively securing way, helping him to keep up with the rhythm of the thrusts that causes the heat in his loins to grow more and more intense.

His head has started to feel light, and Barry tries to follow the other man’s words despite the growing fear of what would soon follow.

“Breath, Barry,” his master says and nuzzles the side of his throat, causing Barry to moan loudly, confused and exhilarated by the unexpected caress.

It feels good, so good, so different from the usual, and he starts to tighten rhythmically around the hard cock that is fucking him, making the experience so much more intense.

“You’re doing really good,” his master praises, and Barry nearly sobs hearing this, knowing that he isn’t messing this up as he feared he would.

Then, his master starts to nip slightly at the sensitive skin of the side of his throat while he lets a thumb flicker over his right nipple, and it is as if a switch is turned.

“N-nooo…” Barry cries out again, terrified because he can feel himself tighten nearly painfully around the other man, around the big hard cock in him, and he knows what kind of pain this would cause…

He wants to be good, to make them not regret getting him back, but he knows from experience how he wouldn’t be able to do anything due to what would be coming now-

It takes him a moment to realize that the thrusting has stopped and that he is now sitting with his back pressed against the other man’s chest, who is talking in a soothing tone to him as if he was trying to calm him down. It is then that Barry realizes that he has started to cry again.

“It’s okay,” his master assures him and holds him close while he kisses his temple. “I won’t hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the quick read!
> 
> For anybody who's interested, this story takes place on a post-apocalyptical earth where most of common technology is gone, and Eobard is the fricking ruler of everything (it actually supposed to be set in a mixture of the TV and comic universe).
> 
> The Rogues betrayed the Flash, they got betrayed in return, and Barry is now their slave. They abandoned him for a couple of years in a really horrible place (not on purpose, it is more like a chain of unfortunate events lead to it), and then Len and Mick came back to pick him up. It's probably pretty obvious from the tiny ficlet that Barry is pretty messed up from everything that happened to him there.
> 
> This piece takes place shortly after they started to travel back to meet up with the others.


End file.
